The present disclosure relates to a lighting system and a signal converting device therefor.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used as light sources due to various advantages such as low power consumption, high luminance, and the like. In particular, recently, light emitting devices have been employed as backlights in lighting devices and large liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In many cases, light emitting devices are provided in the form of a package so as to be easily installed in various devices such as lighting fixtures, devices, or the like. As LEDs are being increasingly used for illumination purposes, a lighting system using a digital addressable lighting interface (DALI) protocol has been proposed as a way to collectively controlling a plurality of lighting devices.